


Art for Baby, I'm Howling For You

by anuminis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Immortals, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortals and werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Baby, I'm Howling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, I'm Howling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320015) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Done for the [five0bang](../../collections/five0bang_2011), this is for the story "Baby, I'm Howling For You" by andrealyn  
> AN at the end  
> 

>  

> [ ](http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc462/anuminis2more/hawaii%20five%200/frame_danny.png) [    ](http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc462/anuminis2more/hawaii%20five%200/frame_steve.png)

 

> **Author's Note:**

> While reading this awesome story I pictured Danny in Steve at the time they were turned. later Danny mentioned that he has old portraits of him that he wanted to show the team someday so of course I had to do portraits ^-^
> 
> The other two peaces are inspired by this:
> 
>  _The sound isn’t going away. It’s hard to miss, what with it being a wolf’s howl at the moon._
> 
>  _Danny mutters to himself as he reaches to the floor to pick up a pair of strewn boxers. It’s too dark to tell whether they’re his or Steve’s, but it’s not like it matters. He doesn’t intend to be up for very long. He squints, checking the sky to see how full the moon is, and when it’s only half-waxing, he wants to shout at McGarrett even more._
> 
> cross posted at my [livejournal](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/79839.html)


End file.
